


Firsts

by Alisanne



Series: Snarry_LDWS [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-04
Updated: 2009-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An evening of firsts leads to pleasures that last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts

**Title:** Firsts  
 **Author:** Alisanne  
 **Challenge:** Written for the [](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=snarry_ldws)[**snarry_ldws**](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=snarry_ldws) week 7 challenge.  
 **Genre/Cliche:** Romance  
 **Word prompt:** Disfavor  
 **Summary:** An evening of firsts leads to pleasures that last.  
 **Rating/Warnings:** PG/ None  
 **Word Count:** 300  
 **Notes:** Congratulations to [](http://joanwilder.insanejournal.com/profile)[**joanwilder**](http://joanwilder.insanejournal.com/) , who won this week's challenge! Thanks, as always, to my beta [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/) and to [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[**eeyore9990**](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/), who always manages to keep me calm.

  
~

Firsts

~

“Our first date,” Harry toasted, raising his wine glass.

Severus’ gaze lingered on Harry’s wine-red lips before moving back up to his eyes. Meeting Harry’s steady look, he glanced away, flustered. “Indeed.”

“Thanks for finally agreeing to go out with me.”

“I questioned your motivations initially,” Severus admitted.

“And now?”

Sipping his wine, Severus muttered, “You hardly need to date reformed Death Eaters and court public disfavour. You’ve your pick of anyone.”

“I don’t want anyone.” Harry reached across the table, clasping Severus’ hand. “Just you.”

Speechless, Severus allowed their fingers to entwine. Violin music permeated their cocooned, private dining area, setting the perfect mood.

“You look great tonight,” Harry whispered.

“You look spectacular,” Severus replied, tensing the moment the revealing words left his mouth. _Fool_! He hadn’t intended to be obvious about his attraction, but Harry’s touch made concealing his feelings difficult.

“Thanks.” Harry blushed. “Took me a while to pick this outfit, actually--” He paused, looking sheepish. “And you probably didn’t want to know that.” His self-deprecating laughter made Severus smile, despite himself.

“Evidently we both took care this evening,” he allowed.

Harry smiled. “ _I_ sure did.” Gesturing towards the empty wine bottle, he asked, “Another, you think?”

“Perhaps not.” Harry was _already_ going to his head. “May I see you home?”

“That’d be great.”

They stood, Harry accepting Severus’ arm, and a moment later they were standing before Harry’s flat. “Would you like to come in?” he breathed.

Stepping forward, Severus cupped Harry’s chin, tilting his head up. “Careful, I might never leave.”

“Then never leave.”

Breath hitching, Severus warned, “You grant carte blanche to Slytherins at your own peril.”

Harry pressed closer. “I’ll take my chances.”

Slipping his hands into Harry’s hair, Severus leaned forward and tasted him for the first time. But not the last.

~


End file.
